


All The Things Left Unsaid

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: When they’ve both come down from their respective highs, Corrin tugs Niles down by his neck. “I love you,” she whispers, so he knows that her previous exclamation wasn’t a fluke. She’s a fool for him, and she’ll keep assuring him of that until he understands. “Gods above, Niles, I love you. I love you desperately, irrevocably so, and I’ll say it until you believe me. I love you.”Or, in which Corrin’s a fool for Niles and Niles loves her back.





	All The Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend made me write some nasty shit for him, and so I wrote this to make up for the nasty shit I wrote. Enjoy this shameless Niles smut.

Corrin touches him as if it’s their last night together. Her hands are soft, almost reverent as they glide down his impeccably sculpted body, worshipping every inch as they make their way to the defined v of his hips. It’s a far cry from their previous trysts, which had been a mess of teeth and limbs, mindlessly lingering wherever they pleased. This is methodical, Corrin savoring every wayward kiss and gentle motion. 

When she reaches his hips (and what’s lying between them), she pushes Niles down gently, his head hitting the soft cushion of her bed with a muffled “thump”. It’s rare that he lets her take the initiative, so Corrin savors every moment. He’s so beautiful, spread out for her like a meal. She can scarcely believe that a man as gorgeous as him is willing to degrade himself for someone as unappealing as her, and her hands falter as she reaches his cock, already hard and aching. 

Dominance is ingrained in Niles’ body, so he’s quivering underneath her as her shy, exploratory caresses leave him breathless. Her hand grips onto his cock gently, marveling at the hard flesh as she slowly strokes up and down. Unable to take her innocent touches a second longer, Niles gently lays his hand on top of hers.

“Like this,” he murmurs into her ear, and she can practically feel the purr he’s emanating. Using her hand, he jacks himself off, back arching as his mouth opens in a soundless ‘o’ of satisfaction.

He’s putting on a show, Corrin realizes, and her face explodes in scarlet flush. Even when she’s supposed to be taking care of him, he always finds a way to dominate her. No longer in control of her actions, it’s all she can do to simply watch as her hand leads Niles to his end, cum splattering the pale flesh. 

Instinctively, she moves away, eyes wide at the stickiness coating her hand. This isn’t the first time they’ve been intimately involved, not by a long shot, but he’d never allowed himself to come anywhere but inside of her up until now. In some strange lapse of judgement, Corrin’s tongue reaches out to lap her hand clean, eyes hungrily seeking out the remainder situated on his cock. 

This time, he’s prepared. He hisses a breath at the first stroke of her tongue on his flesh, but she’s greedily lapping every spot of cum he has to give her. God, why didn’t he let her do this earlier? Corrin’s more adventurous than he’d initially given her credit for, and this shows that she’s truly been deprived. He tugs on her head, and her eyes open in bleary satisfaction. From the corner of his eye, he can see her left hand has disappeared between her legs, eagerly rubbing herself as she sucks him off. It’s almost enough to make him want to cum again, but he tugs her off in time. 

He presses her down into the bed, and she hooks her arms over his neck. She expects him to sheathe himself into her hard, as he’s done so many times before, but he sinks into her gently, inch by inch, until she’s begging for more. Niles gives her time to adjust, almost too much time. By the time he starts moving, Corrin’s soaked, rutting her hips against his to get some friction. 

Niles thrusts into her gently, but in so deep she can scarcely believe those places existed before him. One lean arm reaches down to the shining spot where they’re connected and rubs at her clit, alternating between quick strokes and slow ones, making Corrin’s voice ululate accordingly. He makes it clear that he’s going to draw this out by kissing her deeply when she asks for more, for him to go harder. He swallows all of her complaints with his all-encompassing kiss, as if to swallow her very being, and truly become one. Instead, he only increases the depth of his thrusts, reaching so far he touches her cervix. 

It’s a languid, passionate fuck, so intrinsically different from the brutal rutting they’d shared all those nights ago. Corrin enjoys this just as much, though, and she wraps her legs around his hips to bring him closer. Her arms scrape down his shoulder blades, torn between tugging him closer, so much closer, and pushing him away so that he can move better. 

His head dips to her breasts, tweaking one reddened nipple before sucking gently. The combined stimulation of the pressure on her clit, the gentle rocking of his hips against hers, and the attention on her chest is enough to push Corrin over the edge, and she cums suddenly, her body squeezing like a vice around his cock.

“I-I love you!” She exclaims, her orgasm stealing all inhibitions from her as she throws her head back. It’s only when his heat spills in that she realizes what she’s said, and her cheeks burn bright as he stills within her.

She does love him, she realizes, and it’s the saddest realization of them all, for how could someone like him ever return her already ludicrous feelings? This arrangement only included physical devotion, without accounting for Corrin’s tendency to become attached. 

When they’ve both come down from their respective highs, Corrin tugs Niles down by his neck. “I love you,” she whispers, so he knows that her previous exclamation wasn’t a fluke. She’s a fool for him, and she’ll keep assuring him of that until he understands. “Gods above, Niles, I love you. I love you desperately, irrevocably so, and I’ll say it until you believe me. I love you.”

He tenses, but his Cheshire Cat smirk fades into a genuine smile. He may not be ready to admit it yet, but he loves her too. Perhaps one day, he’ll get the nerves to work past his past and reassure her that he, too, is a fool for her. For now, he’s more than willing to accept her affection. Niles dips his head to her cheek, giving her a gentle kiss to make up for his lack of response.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
